S-Mutt
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: Jaune finds Blake's in-progress novel… which contains generous helpings of furiously adult romance. In order to keep Jaune's mouth shut and advance her research, Blake offers to re-enact some scenes with him... Based on an idea from MrSlinkerman


**S-Mutt**

**RWBY**

_Written from the perspective of Blake Belladonna_

**Summary : **_Jaune finds Blake's in-progress novel… which contains generous helpings of furiously adult romance. In order to keep Jaune's mouth shut and advance her research, Blake offers to re-enact some scenes with him... Based on an idea from MrSlinkerman_

**Author's Notes :** T_hank you MrSlinkerman for the idea. IceBoi also had a similar idea. Anyone can feel free to PM or leave ideas in a review._

* * *

I sat down with Jaune on my bed. Still in his hands was my in-progress novel… my secret ambition… my pride and shame… discovered because I was lazy and stupid and forgotten I had hidden it within the bookshelves.

Stupid Blake… bad Blake! _Argh_!

The rest of my team were out of town for various reasons. I wanted to donate some books to the library so I could get some new books to stock my shelves. Jaune was free and he seemed like free enough labor in exchange for info on Weiss. I mean, why not, right? So I asked him to help me pack from books from the shelves into the boxes.

But the more stupid me in the past forgot to take my novel out of the shelf!

So there it was in his hands, the project I've bled, sweated, and cried over:

_S-Mutt_.

A story about a faunus girl who secretly wants to be dominated and enslaved. Okay. I had shudders from the thought. I'm sorry mother for the shameless daughter you've raised. I'm so sorry.

"So… you wrote this."

I sighed. "Yes. Yes I did. It's been my secret project…"

"Lots of a doodles… too…" Jaune flipped through a few. "Yeah… no comment."

Please. Don't remind me. I get bored in Professor Port's class okay? "It's embarrassing… please don't tell anyone." I looked at Jaune. The copy of my novel still in his hands. It doesn't matter now. I can't exactly kill Jaune or rip his tongue out… but argh! Stupid Blake! Idiot! "I'm begging you, Jaune. Please don't."

Jaune shrugged. "Here you go."

Wait.

That's it?

"You're not going to blackmail me or blabber to everyone?" I asked with the manuscript back in my hands. I went through the pages. The days and nights I've spent compiling the words and images were all in my hands. "I thought you might think I'm weird… or perverted," I said softly.

"Meh. We all got our things. I like collecting buttons. Probably not as embarrassing as writing erotic novels but hey, at least you can make good money off your hobby. I think you're gonna be agreat author one day."

My heart skipped a beat.

"Y-You think so?"

"Yeah! And when you become a billionaire you can treat me out to lunch. But you're going to need a pen name to keep your secret identity… something catchy like… oh! Oh! I know! _Brake_! Your pen name can be Brake! You get it? Because you make guys stop in their tracks…? Brake…? Okay, never-mind."

"No… I mean you think I can be a great author one day?"

Jaune looked at me. "Aren't you already?" He looked pointed towards the manuscript. "You've definitely written more in that than I've ever taken in notes my entire life. Figure you have to be good if you've written that much. Practice makes perfect right?"

Sigh.

I clutched the manuscript to my chest. My heart won't stop beating. It tells me to go…

"Say Jaune…" I did my best to swallowed my hesitation. "I appreciate that you're going to keep this a secret… but I-I… I…" I couldn't say it. I can't ask him. It's too embarrassing. I'd die.

"You've got my word not a single sentence of this gets out," Jaune assured me.

Okay. Change of plans.

"B-but I need to make sure you don't!" I took a deep breath. "S-So… in exchange for shutting your mouth… how about you help me with my research…?"

Jaune tilted his head.

"Research?"

He was seated beside me on my bed. I leaned closer to him. This was the closest I've ever been him… and I wondered if he could see my sweating or my breath heavy or my nervous shaking.

"I-I mean… if you stay quiet… you can help me conduct some research for my novel…"

Jaune's eyes widened a bit.

"But your novel's about…"

"_I know._"

"And it involves…"

"Yes. I know."

There was a tense silence before Jaune answered. My heart wished he'd decline… but my body wanted him to accept. "Okay… so I promise not to say a word of this to anyone. Not to Ruby or Yang… and especially not to anyone on my team… and most definitely not Weiss."

My heart sank a little at the mention of that last name… but alas.

"Of course."

"S-So… what are we going to do? Are we going to hop onto the Schnee-Net and look up some stuff… find some cats or something… play with dolls and re-enact scenes?"

We'll re-enact scenes alright…

"We're already on a bed," I stated. Jaune's face told me he got the idea. "S-So… do you mind… um… I'll turn off the lights…"

"Y-Yeah. You do that."

And so I did.

"I'll get the curtains too."

"D-definitely. Don't want that moonlight shining in…"

And so I closed them.

Despite the darkness, I could see perfectly fine as if it were day sans color. Jaune, without faunus night vision, couldn't see in the dark. He was nervously still seated on my bed, twiddling his thumbs. Waiting for orders…

"Um… so… Jaune… take off your clothes."

"Oh." Jaune said it like the most profound statement in the world. "O-Okay…"

I shouldn't have been staring but I couldn't help it. I undressed as well. My bow, my shirt, my undergarments… everything was laid bare and Jaune's eyes were still glazed over. His eyes still blind to shadows. I was the shadow.

"Get under the covers." I stood a few paces from him, completely undressed. He fumbled and tumbled through under he got under the blanket. "I'm coming in… so please scoot over…"

Before long, we were both under the covers. Cold air on bare skin in between my blanket and my bed in the Team RWBY dormitory.

"T-This… is… awkward…" My ears could tell Jaune's heartbeat was beating as hard as mine. The scent of sweat told me he was uncomfortable yet the traces of adrenaline told me he was excited.

"Is it?" I asked. "I-I heard the first time isn't so bad… b-but then again! Those were only from books… although I do think they tend to make it awfully romanticized…"

"O-Oh… Yeah… it's your first time? S-Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I don't even know what you're apologizing for."

"You're right… I was just being silly…" Jaune rolled over, his back facing me. "Uh… so what do I do for this… um… _research_."

I breathed in deeply. "I have no idea."

He was staring at Yang's bunk above us. I was too. Both of us pondered our thoughts. He's as confused as I am and terrified and utterly lost.

Both of us, in shadows.

"Maybe we should take this slow…? Um… start the research off with something… uh… edible?"

"Edible?

"You know like… easy to swallow…" He wants me to swallow? _Swallow what_?

"I can't see anything but your eyes right now they look pretty angry…" Jaune mumbled his words a bit. "B-but I mean maybe we should just start off… uh… you know… before this… you get me, Blake?"

Sigh.

Maybe he's right.

But it's such a wasted opportunity…

"H-how about for tonight's research topic… you just hold me?"

"Hold you?"

I turned to face him. "I always read that lovers feel safest in the arms of their significant other. They'd cuddle before a battle and affirm their love for one another since they may not see each other again. So maybe it'd be nice if someone held me… was my thoughts on what we could do. If I could feel what it's like to be someone's embrace… I could write it better."

Jaune was quiet for a while.

"So may I hold you?"

I held my breath.

"You may."

Watching Jaune's arms reach me froze my body and took my soul aflame. His arms were around me. Sweaty and clumsy they found their way around me and our bodies pressed together. We were joined, for the moment at least, in shadows.

"Nobody finds out about this right?" Jaune asked. "Especially Weiss?"

I sighed deeply. My body was happy but my heart wasn't. It was warm and comforting, like taking a bath in a warm soothing waterfall of perfect heat and temperature. A gentle breath on the top of your head, the light touches and the heartbeats like music. My eyes were already failing me and drifting to sleep when I finally answered him.

"Nobody."

* * *

**Author's Notes : **_There may come a time when I write true smut... but that time has not yet come to pass. _

_S-Mutt Fin_


End file.
